In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,976,824 and 5,030,327, several embodiments of a fluid distillation system are disclosed. For the most part, these embodiments provide effective operation and a reasonable yield of distilled water. However, with proper design of such a system, the operation and yield can be enhanced, and the present invention is directed to apparatus and method for providing an increase in the yield of distilled water from such a system while keeping the system relatively simple in construction.